Harsh Lessons, And Tender Love
by Zora122
Summary: When Naraku sends Kagura to annoy sesshomaru with nothing to benefit him in her possession. Sesshomaru is sick of her teasing, Its time for her to learn her lesson, He should have taught her a lesson already, But he doesn't want her dead. Now that she is stuck between death by Naraku's hand or Sesshomaru's she picked sesshomaru, but events may surprise her


Kagura growled slightly the tone of it ringing with her annoyance and defiance. Her master glared down the the subdued wind demoness. Her raven hair was fallen from its normal strict fringed bun so now it lay around her, framing her face covering the many rips in her kimono preserving what was no longer needed to be preserved. Enraged Determine Hateful Wild Crimson eyes glaring up at the half demon. Blood shaded lips twisted into a grimace of hate as she spat Scarlet beaded drops at him.

Naraku laughed simply and darkly no tone of mystery. It simply held all the hate he did all the evil he possesed. Even with all that hate all that rage. Kagura was very successful in terms of appearance. She dressed well. Bundled, so it was impossible to tell under all those layer, she had a extremely large chest, a perfect hour glass hips, a lean muscled stomach, such soft to the touch flesh, or the same Constant pale creamy complexion across her entire lithe frame. She was perfection in its best form, yet she hated who made her as such. The sinister shrouded man laughed once more at his female incarnations glaring spiteful bloody eyes. Naraku's vine suddenly lashed down on Kagura's back making the already restrained subdued demoness buckle and buck against the appendages holding her to torture. He chuckled darkly "You will do as I told You" what he told her being to go attempt to slaughter, seduce, or just plain rattle the Western Lord Sesshomaru. Something she did just fine on her own.

There was no way she was going to do such a thing for Naraku. She did it just fine on her own, She did it without making a large risk to her life because she was not Naraku, She was not merciless with it, just persistent. Naraku wanted her to completely harass him, Relentlessly, Persistently. Something she was not willing to do, But what choice did she have. She Really Didn't. Stay here keep defying keep resisting keep pissing naraku off only too likely end up suffering a painful shameful bloody death in a matter of hours or end up as Naraku's sex toy for the rest of her miserable likely short life, Or die swiftly and likely painlessly by becoming a actual annoyance, bother, to Sesshomaru instead of being the minor Nuisance she was Occasionally, but even then, even when she was a nuisance, she was at least a minor benefit to the demon lord, had something to offer him.

What Naraku was asking. This was completely different, this time she had nothing to offer Sesshomaru in return for him not cutting her down. This was so different, So much more risky, This ensured her death either way. That was the purpose of this wasn't it. Her Death. Slow or quick, it didn't seem to matter to him. Naraku just didn't want to upset Kanna or Kohaku by killing her himself. So he would send her to her death back, her into a corner until she ended her own life by means of anothers hand. Sword in this case she doubted Sesshomaru would lower himself enough to actually touch the flesh of a naraku incarnate.

Kagura gritted her teeth shifting against the tight binding suffocating hold of her creators vines. Die slow and painful, or live the remainder of her life in a dungeon chained up and abused until she could no longer wake up, or die quickly by a talented hand that likely could not care. None of them seemed very appealing, but Sesshomaru would be the quickest and if she could figure out something she could offer him, some benefit she could have, he might even let her walk away. She glared up at Naraku her blood puddling heated in her mouth swishing around with her slight twitches and the yank of the vines cutting off the blood flow to her limbs. It wasn't a choice, nor a debate or anything she needed to think over. It was something she was going to hate either way.

At least she could try to make her demise a little easier. No this was no choice at all "Fine" it was quick, brisk, snappy, assertive, angry, anything hateful, anything not to give away the lump in her throat.


End file.
